Water & A Flame
by headintheclouds99
Summary: Cameron has always been sure of everything in her life - her education, her career, her relationship with Chase. But when she meets the new intern, everything becomes uncertain.
1. Chapter 1

It just feels like one of those days.

As she stumbles out of bed in a rush 20 minutes after her alarm went off, Cameron stubs her toe on a dresser. She grabs her foot instinctively and trips over a pile of dirty laundry. She falls, catching and cutting her hand on a sharp edge of the windowsill.

The hot water runs out before she's done showering. She pokes herself in the eye with her mascara brush. A destroyed work shoe sits, slobbery, beside her boyfriend's sleeping dog.

The car won't start so she gets a boost from her neighbour. She stops for gas and spills some on her shoes. She realizes she left her credit card at home and therefore has to spend her lunch fund on gas.

_**It can't get any worse**_, she thinks.

"Morning sunshine," Dr. House says, grinning smugly. "Who shit in your Shreddies?"

Cameron grumbles, as does her stomach; she missed breakfast too.

She mumbles 'morning' in return and turns her back to walk away.

"Not so fast." Cameron stops, slouches and sighs; House smiles at her. "You're on intern duty today.

She grumbles and looks House in the eye. He knows how she feels about interns – most of which are young men with raging hormones who like to make stupid jokes about "playing doctor" with her. She would much rather castrate them all.

"Oh, don't look so honoured. I'd give her to Foreman but last time I left him with an intern, the guy left making racial slurs – against himself." House laughs at his own joke; Cameron doesn't find it funny.

"Wait, did you say her?" Cameron asks, her demeanor suddenly brightening up. Another girl on the team – she can handle that.

"Yes. But don't think you'll be making a new friend. This one is the Queen of ice Queens. She doesn't even pretend to think my jokes are funny. Can you imagine that?"

Cameron rolls her eyes as she follows House down the hallway – it smells clean and a bit like chlorine but she's accustomed to it by now.

She stops to read a bulletin on the wall and notices House walking quickly ahead of her.

As she catches up, the doctor begins his introductions. "Dr. Cameron, this is intern # 13. Also known as…well, Thirteen." He smiles contentedly to himself.

The girl, Thirteen, looks unimpressed. She keeps her arms crossed and forces a smile.

Cameron reaches out her hand. "It's nice to meet you."

Thirteen doesn't respond.

House shrugs with a grin. "Pussy's got her tongue."

The girl shoots House a glare that could kill and watches him carefully until he leaves the office.

"So you're still in school then? How old are you?" Cameron asks. She is nervous; she can feel beads of swearing forming all around her hairline.

Thirteen looks at her with piercing blue eyes. They seem dark on the outside but aren't lined with any make-up. "I'm pretty sure that's none of your business."

"O…K," Cameron responds, sliding her hands into the deep pockets of her long white jacket. "Do you have a real name or is that none of my business either?"

Cameron catches Thirteen smiling quickly. The girl hides her amusement just as fast as she revealed it. "Thirteen's fine."

Cameron nods and holds the door open as the girl exits. _**Once bitten, always bite back**_, she thinks to herself with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

As is protocol for a first day in training, Cameron goes about her usual duties and Thirteen shadows, observes. She doesn't say a word but watches the doctor carefully and takes notes.

"You can take a break if you want," Cameron says while tending to an elderly patient. "I'm sure you're bored out of your skull by now."

Thirteen doesn't look bored. In fact, she looks fascinated. But Cameron can't believe how quickly she is picking up on things; it's not even noon and already Cameron feels Thirteen is ready to work on her own.

But she nods at Cameron and tucks her notebook into a jacket pocket and heads for the door. Before she exits, she turns around to look at the doctor. "You smoke?"

Cameron chews nervously on her lip. She can practically taste the sweet nicotine on her teeth as she thinks about it. She hasn't had a cigarette in months. Chase had given her an ultimatum – if her mouth continued to taste like the bottom of an ashtray, he wouldn't kiss her. So she quit, cold turkey.

She nods. "I'll be out in a minute." _**Chase will never know**_, she thinks. She makes a mental note to buy a package of breath mints from the vending machine on her way outside to chew before she runs into Chase at lunch.

When she is finished with her patient, Dr. Cameron takes off her jacket and rushes outside, stopping briefly at the vending machine to buy breath mints and several packages of gum. She hopes to catch Thirteen before the girl comes back inside and so she sprints the rest of the way outside.

Thirteen leans against a wall, one leg bent and her foot resting against the brick behind her. She blows smoke rings above her head, effortlessly.

"Where'd you learn how to do that?" Cameron inquires as she approaches. Thirteen hands her a cigarette automatically. She nods a thank you.

"Years of practice. I've been smoking since I was 12."

Cameron laughs and puts the cigarette between her teeth. Thirteen reaches out and lights it for her.

The intern's hands smell wonderful; not perfume – it's not allowed on the job – but some kind of subtle lotion or hand soap. Cameron wants to know if they feel as good as they smell.

She swallows hard and puffs at her cigarette, watching Thirteen's lips as they hold tightly to the near-finished smoke in her mouth.

"So how do you like it so far?"

Thirteen shrugs and butts out her cigarette in a near by bucket of sand. "I wish I could do more, to be honest. I'm a hands on kind of person," she says, gesturing her preference for tactile experience.

Cameron nods in understanding. "What do you think of House?"

Thirteen laughs for the first time. It's a sarcastic laugh, but also endearing at the same time. Cameron notices a personality forming; she hopes to bring out this human side of Thirteen more often.

"He's a little pompous, narcissistic – but I don't mind him. He reminds me a lot of me, actually," Thirteen says with a smile.

Cameron smiles from the side of her mouth, blowing a cloud of smoke into the wind. "Well then, I'll probably think you're an asshole too."

For awhile, they are trapped in silence. Cameron catches Thirteen watching her lips as she sucks on her cigarette. Every time, the girl blushes and looks away.

"So, Dr. Cameron, do you have a first name?" Thirteen asks, curiously, still leaning comfortably against the wall.

Cameron grins, stomping her cigarette out on the pavement below. "That's really none of your business."

Thirteen rolls her eyes, realizing she's just been given a large dose of her own medicine.

"It's Allison." Cameron pops a stick of gum into her mouth and chews it vehemently. She offers one to Thirteen but the girl declines.

"I like Cameron a lot better. It suits you."

The doctor smiles and holds the door open. "Thirteen suits you too. A little sinister, mysterious."

Thirteen walks past Cameron and inside, tossing her a sly grin on her way. "You have no idea."


	3. Chapter 3

When they go back inside, Cameron steps back and lets Thirteen get the hands-on experience she craves. She's confident in the girl but is still a little nervous – after all, if anything goes wrong, it's her ass on the line and not the intern's.

Cameron dumps the remainder of her breath mints into her mouth, chewing as she checks over her shoulder for any sign of Chase.

Thirteen, installing an IV bag like an old pro, watches the doctor from the corner of her eye. "Is everything okay?" she asks. "You seem awfully jumpy. I can shadow again for awhile if that's what you're worried about."

Cameron swallows the breath mints and coughs as one gets caught in her throat. "No, no, you're doing great. I'm not…well, I mean I'm a little worried, but…" She realizes she's rambling, stops, and takes a deep breath. "I'm just really hungry. I missed breakfast – and I really love breakfast."

This statement is true; Cameron is anxiously waiting for lunch. Not so she can eat, but instead so she can brush down her teeth and avoid Chase at all costs.

Thirteen nods. She's not convinced but doesn't argue. She wants to assure Cameron that she knows this job better than the back of her hand. She can't – and won't – screw up, especially not on Cameron's watch. The intern has grown to like the doctor – and that's saying something.

"Maybe we could go out for lunch. Is there any place nearby that's worthwhile?" Thirteen asks, sanitizing the area around her patient's IV without even having to look.

Cameron's stomach rumbles. Any place seems worthwhile to her right now. "That would be great but eating out doesn't really fit into my budget." It's Chase's day off and she knows he'll stop by for a visit, like he always does. She'll ask him to bring her a sandwich from home – and leave it in the office so she won't have to show her guilty face.

"It's on me," Thirteen says, pausing. "As long as you're not one of those people who only eats steak or lobster on someone else's tab." She says this seriously. Cameron laughs nervously, not sure if the intern was joking or not. "I'm kidding. I'd love to buy you lunch – seriously."

Cameron blushes and thanks the girl in advance. Since the beginning of her relationship with Chase, she's noticed herself becoming more withdrawn. She's lost touch with her friends from university, sees her parents less and doesn't make any friends outside of the ones she and Chase share. She hasn't really had any girl friends to just do lunch with. But she predicts she'll be spending a lot of time with Thirteen in the future.

The girls make a stop in the office before leaving, to grab their coats and purses. They joke about a particularly stubborn patient and laugh.

Cameron has almost forgotten how hungry she is when a pair of hands from behind cover her eyes.

"Surprise," a familiar voice says into her ear. She peels Chase's cold hands away impatiently and turns to face him.

"Hey, what are you doing here? It's your day off."

Chase leans forward to kiss her. She steps sideways and pushes Thirteen ahead. Chase nearly kisses the intern instead but stops and backs away, embarrassed.

"This is our new intern, #13." Chase looks at the girl and then back to Cameron. "And this is Dr. Chase." Thirteen reaches out to shake his hand.

Cameron's stomach twists. This time it's not hunger; it's jealousy. But she can't decide where it's directed – at Thirteen because of the way Chase can't stop staring at her bright, exotic eyes or at Chase for seeming to win the intern over instantly.

Chase pulls Cameron's wallet from his back pocket and hands it to her, his fingers lingering on the backside of her wrist. "Thought you might be needing this. You left it at home."

Cameron blushes and takes the leather wallet. She's not sure why, but suddenly she feels embarrassed by his public affection – and any mention that they live together – as he slides an arm around her waist and plants a kiss on the top of her head.

"Well, we were just about to get to lunch, so thanks for this," Cameron says, wiggling awkwardly away from the man, gesturing with her wallet.

Chase nods. He hugs Cameron and catches her off guard when he catches her with a wet kiss on the lips.

Her eyes widen; she doesn't kiss back and waits for him to stop.

When he does, she quickly follows the waiting intern out of the office, glancing momentarily back at Chase. He slides his tongue along the insides of his mouth; he looks perplexed. His face twists in disgust.

Cameron licks inside the inside of her own mouth and tastes stale tobacco. Busted.


	4. Chapter 4

Thirteen suggests they walk to get some fresh air, and so she can have another cigarette.

"You could have invited him along. Your boyfriend, I mean," the intern says, offering Cameron a cigarette from her half-empty pack. The doctor declines, thinking of Chase and feeling guilty.

"It's fine. He's likely gone for beer with House anyway."

Thirteen nods and walks along in silence.

They stop at a little Italian Bistro to eat. Cameron orders a soup and soda water. Thirteen opts for a hearty sandwich and a cup of coffee.

"So what's that like?" Thirteen asks, stirring a spoonful of sugar into her drink. "Dating someone you work with?"

Cameron shrugs. "Not that bad. As long as we're on different shifts, it doesn't seem to be a problem."

Thirteen smiles. "When do you ever see each other then?"

"Here and there," Cameron answers, realizing how little she and Chase actually see each other; strangely, she doesn't find that misses him much. "We try to get our days off together."

Thirteen nods but doesn't say anything. She looks contemplative. Cameron wants to know what she's thinking but is too afraid to ask.

The waitress brings their bill over; Cameron doesn't remember specifying that their costs be combined. She pulls out her wallet and goes to retrieve some money when Thirteen places a firm hand on her own.

"I told you – it's on me."

Cameron looks up at the intern, a pair of dark and serious eyes staring back at her. "You really don't have to."

Thirteen squeezes the doctor's hand and smiles; that's all the convincing it takes.

On the walk back, Cameron walks in silence for a while, building up the courage to ask questions; she wants to know more about this mysterious girl. "So do you have a boyfriend?"

Thirteen laughs and looks at the ground.

"Or girlfriend?" Cameron smiles nervously, hoping she hasn't offended the girl.

Thirteen shakes her head. "Neither, actually. I'm not so good with relationships."

Cameron laughs. "Neither am I, actually."

Thirteen doesn't laugh. She lights up another cigarette, offering the doctor a drag. Cameron gladly accepts, taking one long pull from the cigarette before handing it back.

They stop outside the hospital as Thirteen finishes her cigarette and puts it out.

"Gum?" Cameron asks the intern, unwrapping and sliding a stick into her own mouth. She chews it and pulls a piece from the pack to offer to Thirteen.

The girl grins, knocking the gum from Cameron's hand; she slams her against the hospital's brick wall, their open mouths colliding.

Cameron kisses her back without giving it a second thought. She feels the partly chewed piece of gum shift as Thirteen's tongue touches her own.

The intern steps back, closing her mouth and licking her lips. She smiles at Cameron's shocked expression as the doctor stands up straight, readjusting pieces of clothing that came out of place from the force.

Thirteen's jaw moves as she chews; Cameron searches with her tongue for the gum in her own mouth.

She blushes and looks around to make sure there were no spectators.

"Did you just-?" Cameron begins. Thirteen smiles innocently, opening and holding the door for the doctor.

"Thanks for the gum."


	5. Chapter 5

Cameron and Thirteen walk in silence back to the office.

The intern hangs up her jacket and picks up her notepad from inside a cubby hole. "I think I'll shadow for a while – if that's okay," she says.

Cameron nods and walks down the hallway, and into a room. She gets right to work, checking the vitals of a little girl. When she goes to write down the information, she realizes she doesn't have a pen handy. She pats each of her pockets in search of one; Thirteen appears beside her with a smile and offers her an extra one.

"Thanks," Cameron says, her voice constricted by her rapidly closing throat. It returns to normal when the intern steps away – when she can't smell the girl's minty breath.

They move onto another patient's room. Cameron turns around to explain something and finds Thirteen completely engrossed in watching her – particularly the back end of her – a mischievous look in her eyes.

"You may want to write this down," Cameron says to the girl, gesturing to the notepad and pen on her lap. Her cheeks feel impossibly warm; what she's about to tell her isn't that important but she'll do anything to distract the intern's attention away from herself.

Thirteen leaves the notepad and pen sitting in her lap, her eyes intently on Cameron's soft face. "It's fine. I'll remember it. I'm a great listener."

Cameron grimaces, nodding. She wants to be mad at Thirteen – frustrated, at least – but she's not. To be honest, all she wants to do is kiss her again.

The day starts to dwindle to a close; Cameron and Thirteen have barely said two words to each other all afternoon.

House watches them through the windowed wall of a patient's room, leaning comically against a wall with his cane lifted above his head.

Cameron watches Thirteen out of the corner of her eye as the girl steps out into the hallway and approaches Dr. House. They chat and laugh with one another; Cameron is nervous. She wishes she could hear what they're talking about.

"Dr. House," Thirteen says respectfully, nodding at the man.

"Has she cracked you yet?" he asks, smiling at Cameron through the class. He wags his fingers teasingly at her in a delicate wave.

Thirteen grins, crossing her arms across her chest. "You could say that."

House squints his eyes seriously at the intern, with a curious smile. "What mischief are you up to? You are a wily one aren't you?"

Thirteen smiles, shrugging as she re-renters the patient's room.

Cameron turns to look her straight in the eye for the first time in over an hour. "What was that all about?"

Thirteen walks past the doctor, her hand brushing against the woman's hip and across her backside, seemingly by accident but obviously not. "I was just telling Dr. House what a great instructor you are."

Cameron takes a deep breath and holds it until the intern's hand has stopped touching her. She smiles, though, flattered by the professional comment.

"And I requested to be under your command for the rest of my training," Thirteen says, her smile innocent but her eyes sly. Cameron swallows hard; she can feel sweat building on her brow. Oh boy.

"Oh, that's really great. And thank you." Cameron says; her voice betrays no emotion, though she's terrified inside. Things are already complicated; could it get worse?

Thirteen nods and bites down gently on her bottom lip, the doctor's undivided attention still upon her face. "Yeah. I think we can learn a lot from each other."


	6. Chapter 6

_And by learn a lot from each other, do you mean completely tossing my world upside down by throwing your tongue down my throat again_? Cameron thinks to herself.

"Of course. Well, we better get to the staff meeting then. I'm sure they will all be happy to see another target for House's degradation," Cameron says, staring at her own sneakered feet.

"Anything you say, boss," Thirteen says, brushing past the doctor and brushing a gentle hand along the back of her long white coat.

Once inside the staff room, Thirteen strategically seats herself within Cameron's view and directly beside Dr. House.

"Welcome class," House says, tapping his wooden cane on the table. "I'd like to introduce everyone to our intern, Dr. Remy Hadley. But you can call her Thirteen. After all, we're all just numbers anyway."

Thirteen sits up from her slouch in the chair and smiles politely, waving to the group.

"Care to tell the gang a little about yourself, Thirteen? Let's play a fun game of two truths and a lie," House says, grinning at his own wit.

Thirteen thinks for a moment before smiling slyly in Cameron's direction.

"Sure, thank you for the introduction doctor. I moonlighted as an exotic dancer while in medical school, I've been married for six years, and I've never kissed another woman."

Cameron chokes on her coffee, spewing hot brown liquid all over her coat and notebook on the table.

"Too hot for you, Dr. Cameron?" Dr. House scoffs as everyone looks in Cameron's direction.

Blushing, she brushes the coffee off of her notebook with a napkin sitting on the table. She looks at Thirteen, perplexed and then back at Dr. House. "Excuse me?"

"Your coffee. Is it too hot? Otherwise, I'm not sure why you would spit a perfectly good beverage all over this once perfectly sanitized table."

Looking embarrassed, Cameron nods and picks up her pen, pressing it to her notepad in hopes of moving the staff meeting along.

House chuckles and begins circulating the room, his cane tapping on the ground each time he steps on his left leg. "Right then. Let's get this over with so I can get my afternoon nap started..."

Cameron focuses her eyes on her notepad, taking notes when she notices herself doodling the outline of a pair of beautiful eyes in the margin of the page. Nervously, she looks around to see if anyone else has noticed but finds only one pair of wandering eyes. Thirteen.

The intern winks at Dr. Cameron, chewing seductively on the tip of her pen. Cameron's eyes shoot back down at her notepad but the intern catches the older woman smiling to herself and can't hold back her own grin.

After the staff meeting, Cameron heads to the hospital's laundry room to wash the coffee stains out of her jacket and grab a loaner. She manages to sneak away without catching Thirteen's attention and takes a deep breath, enjoying a moment to herself to think and process the day's events.

Why did Thirteen kiss her? And more importantly why did Cameron sort of enjoy it?

"Well, isn't this a comprising situation to find ourselves in?" says a voice from behind Cameron. She jumps, slipping her arm into the wrong sleeve of a jacket two sizes too big for her.

"Dr. House - sorry - I'm just swapping jackets. I didn't think it would be very sanitary to do my rounds with coffee stains up my chest."

"I can think of much more unsanitary things to have on your chest... but let's not go there. I'm still paying the price for the last sexual harassment charge I had slapped on me. There's a lost puppy running around looking for you," he says.

"Ah yes - Thirteen? Where is she? I should have let her know where I was going but I didn't see her on the way out of the meeting."

"Outside getting some fresh air. And by fresh air I mean sucking on a cancer stick."

Cameron nods, smiling. "I'll go cut her break short."

House shakes his head and places a strong palm on Cameron's shoulder. "I think she's seen enough hospital for today. Why don't the two of you skip out early and start fresh tomorrow? Seems you've got some coffee on your undershirt as well."

Cameron looks down to find a large wet stain where her right nipple is.

"Unless there's something you're not telling me. Are you carrying a Chase spawn?"

Cameron grumbles and shakes her head, pushing past Dr. House and down the hallway.


	7. Chapter 7

Once outside, Cameron breathes a sigh of relief until she remembers that she still has to break the joyous news of early dismissal to her intriguing intern. Her stomach twists uncomfortably and she suddenly wishes she had a cigarette between her teeth.

"Alright, where is she?" Cameron says under her breath, not expecting a response.

"Who? Moi?" Thirteen says, sneaking up behind her, placing her soft hands on the waist of Cameron's undershirt.

Cameron's skin is quickly covered in goosebumps as her hair stands on end. In an attempt to spin herself around and away from Thirteen's grasp, she somehow bursts the zipper on her jacket and it hangs open, revealing the coffee stain on her shirt.

"Shit, you scared me."

"I've been called a lot of things before but scary is not one of them. I'll take it as a compliment," Thirteen says, flashing a cheeky grin at her superior.

Cameron huffs, crossing her arms over her chest. "Dr. House is letting us leave early today. You're a very quick learner so I'm sure you will be working on your own in no time."

Thirteen smiles, blowing a cloud of smoke gently into Cameron's face. The doctor inhales deeply, a deep longing taking over her body.

"That's really too bad. I really like hanging out with you," Thirteen says, her voice raspy and her lips wet. Cameron tries not to stare at them, now pursed tight around a cigarette filter.

Cameron nods, looking away from Thirteen and reaching into her purse to grab her keys. As she does this, Thirteen leans forward, opening the doctor's broken jacket. Cameron jumps back, surprised as the girl's sudden advance.

"What are you doing?!" she yells, accusingly.

Thirteen laughs a hearty laugh and steps back, her arms surrendered in the air. "Your shirt. That's going to stain. You should put some stain remover on it ASAP."

Cameron blushes, pulls her jacket closed tightly and crosses her arms across her chest. "Thanks for noticing. I'll be sure to do that."

Thirteen reaches a hand out and places it on Cameron's tricep. The woman clenches her muscle, hoping her strong facade will mask the extreme vulnerability she feels to the girl's touch.

"Listen, thanks for everything today. I'm really honoured that House put me under your supervision."

Cameron smiles, relaxing her muscles and nods in acknowledgement.

"That's really sweet of you to say. You're a great intern, so far, for what it's worth," Cameron responds. "Have a great afternoon and I'll see you tomorrow?"

Thirteen smiles back, batting her long dark eyelashes at the doctor. Quickly, she leans forward and plants a hard kiss on Cameron's cheek, the corners of their mouths colliding ever so slightly.

"Can't wait," she shouts, jogging off to a nearby bus stop.

Cameron gasps, clasping her hand over her mouth to prevent her from shouting after the girl. She wouldn't scold her, or tell her to take care. She would tell her to come back and finish what she started.


	8. Chapter 8

Cameron unlocks the door to her apartment and tosses her purse haphazardly on the cushioned bench to her left. She lets out a deep sigh and pulls her hair back and away from her face. Looking into the decorative mirror on the wall before her, she carefully inspects herself, wondering if something about her has changed. Her eyes look tired; that's nothing new. She spots a few gray hairs in the mix of her hazelnut locks despite thinking she had painfully plucked them all out yesterday.

She pushes her lips out into an unflattering duck-face and leans in, taking a closer look at them. They look a little chapped, her top lip thinner than the bottom but at a glance, nothing about them is out of the ordinary.

Oh, except for suddenly they want to kiss Thirteen, a hospital intern 8 years their junior.

"Feeling ill, are we?" Chase says, sneaking up behind Cameron. She stares at his reflection behind hers in the mirror and shrugs. "Wouldn't be that durrie you had earlier this afternoon, eh?"

Cameron turns to face him, her expression a mix of anger and confusion.

"Durrie – y'know? Cigarette. Sorry, it's the Aussie in me coming out."

Cameron huffs, pushing past Chase and heads straight for the bedroom.

"Babe, I thought you quit is all. You promised you would."

Cameron slams the bedroom door shut behind her and throws herself dramatically onto the bed. She wonders what Chase would think if he knew that smoking a cigarette wasn't the only naughty thing she had done today.

She lies back on the bed, her hands resting comfortable behind her head and stares up at the ceiling. She tries, desperately, to think of nothing at all.

The bedroom door creaks quietly open and Chase peeks his face in, his bottom lip protruded childishly.

"It was just one. I did quit, I just cracked today, I'm not sure why," Cameron says, pleading her case. Deep down, she really couldn't care less what Chase thinks about her habits but decides it is best right now to keep the peace.

"Sorry for blowing up on you, love. I'm sure it's hard to quit. I shouldn't have been such an ass."

He shuffles over to the bedside in his sock feet and climbs on, lying sideways beside Cameron. Cameron turns her head to look at him, smiles half-heartedly and sighs.

Chase leans forward and begins to kiss her, first playfully and quick but soon they become passionate. Cameron breathes deeply, trying to relax. She places a palm on Chase's cheek and kisses back.

His body leaned toward Cameron's, Chase presses his hard member against her leg. His hand slips between her legs, his thumb held firmly on the inner seam of her pants above her clit. He traces pulsating circles around it, all while kissing her neck and behind her ear.

Cameron moans, her eyes closed and her lips slightly open and wet.

"You like that?" Chase asks, his Australian accent thick as he whispers.

Cameron places her hand over his mouth, signalling him to be quiet. He obeys, focusing his attention on kissing down her body. He starts first at her collarbone, down her chest, across her stomach and presses his warm lips on her exposed hipbone.

Using his teeth, Chase removes Cameron's hospital pants and panties beneath.

Cameron relaxes her head into the plush pillows behind her and waits anxiously, never one to turn down oral sex. As Chase begins, Cameron finds her mind distracted and unable to experience the pleasure she normally would.

She starts to think about how awful her day started out, her frustration with House for sticking her with another intern, and then a flash of the first moment she saw Dr. Hadley.

"Is everything alright, darling?" Chase says, coming up for air.

Cameron nod quickly, a reassuring smile on her face, and hopes her facial expression does not betray her distraction, pushing down on the back of Chase's head.

She thinks about the way her breath caught in her throat when Thirteen's soft fingertips brushed her own. She recalls the surprise she felt at the firmness, genuineness of the intern's handshake. She vividly remembers the girl's intense, unrelenting eye contact – she could get lost in those glimmering pools of…

"Babe, where are you?" Chase says, now up on all fours, wiping a small amount of moisture from around his mouth.

"Hmm? Oh, sorry. I've just got a lot on my mind, I think. It's not you. It was… you were great! Really." Cameron says, sitting up and placing a gentle hand on Chase's disappointed face.

Chase, feeling defeated, flops on top of Cameron and places his face between her covered breasts. "S'alright. Is everything okay? D'you want to talk about anything?"

Cameron sighs, her insides crumpling up again. She appreciates Chase's offer of a listening ear but can't imagine he will want to hear anything she has to say. She shakes her head, smiles and leans forward to kiss him. He kisses back, his eyes open and searching within hers the entire time.

"You know I love you, right? No matter what."

"Mhmm," Cameron responds. "Me too."


	9. Chapter 9

Early the next morning, Cameron peels open her tired eyes. After a restless night and a few unsettlingly vivid dreams, the doctor is not feeling at all ready to face another day.

"Ugh," she grumbles, stumbling out of bed and tripping over Chase's pajamas on the bedroom floor. She hears running water in the shower, a sound that normally soothes her, but not this morning. It only reminds her that the day has begun and there is nothing she can do about it.

Cameron tries to sneak quietly into the bathroom and back out without being noticed by her dripping-wet and barenaked boyfriend but is caught in the act when she fumbles the toilet lid shut.

"Morning love!" Chase says in a cheery, sing-songy voice. "There's room enough for two in here!"

Cameron scrunches her face, weighs her options and decides to strip down and get her morning routine over with sooner rather than later. She opens the steam-covered glass door and steps into the shower chamber behind Chase. Suddenly, an occurrence that once excited and often eluded her amidst their busy morning schedule was presenting itself but she felt less than thrilled.

Chase turns around, pinning Cameron to the back wall with his hands at her wrists. He kisses her, his sopping wet mop of hair slapping her in the face. Soon his hands are all over her body, slathering her with leftover suds. In a quick move, Chase spins her around so that her face and chest are pressed against the tiled wall. He presses himself against her, his arms reaching around her waist, a hand holding back her core and another pressed between her legs.

Cameron closes her eyes, determined to allow herself to give in. _Maybe this is just what you need_, she thinks to herself, _to relieve some tension._

The word tension triggers a familiar sensation from the day before and in seconds, she finds her mind wandering to thoughts of Thirteen. She imagines the girl's breasts pressed against her back, her soft digits teasing at the skin of Cameron's inner thighs. The image is so vivid that she almost escapes from reality until Chase begins to groan loudly into her ear.

Her fantasy shattered, Cameron decides to appease Chase and moans her own way through a fake orgasm before ushering the panting man out of the shower.

Cameron leans her back against the far shower wall, letting water droplets fall onto and from her skin. Her eyes closed, she runs her fingers through her wet hair, a familiar knot forming in her stomach. Moments before, she was dreading the end of her shower knowing it put her one step closer to the start of another day. Now, she realizes, the faster she gets ready, the sooner she will be in the presence of Thirteen…


	10. Chapter 10

Once out of the shower, Cameron gets dressed and fixes her hair before running out the door after Chase. As she climbs into the driver's seat of the car, she feels her phone vibrate in her purse. Normally, she would not be quick to check the message but something compels her to reach for her phone.

_**hey it's 13. Sorry to text u but having car troubles. Running late. C u soon.**_

Cameron buckles up in her seat. Chase does the same beside her as she responds to the text message.

_**No prob. What's ur addy? I'll pick u up**_

Chase turns on the radio, waiting patiently. "What's up, babe?" he asks, reaching his hand over to place it on Cameron's upper thigh.

"We're going to have a passenger. The intern needs a lift," Cameron says without hesitation. Her phone buzzes once more. Cameron chuckles, her cheeks rosy as she reads a final text from Thirteen.

_**I thought u would never ask ;-) 380 Gladwin Street. Looking forward to it.**_

Chase chats to Cameron as she pays close attention to the directions on her GPS screen.

Moments later, they pull up in front of a quaint townhouse. Thirteen emerges from the front door, her hair tied back in a messy bun, a few haphazard strands falling onto her cheeks. Cameron takes a deep breath in before honking her horn and waving to the girl. Thirteen flashes an irresistible smile, shouts something inside and then jogs to the car.

Chase steps out of the car, holding the front passenger door open for the girl. "Saved shotgun for you."

Thirteen smiles but doesn't thank Chase, climbing inside the car and sitting in the seat next to Cameron. She leans in close to the woman, their shoulders nearly touching as she buckles her seatbelt, her eyes focused on Cameron.

"Morning," Cameron says, swallowing hard. The pleasant aroma of the intern's soft soap lingers beneath her nose as she fights to urge to lean herself even closer.

"All aboard!" Chase shouts from the backseat, tapping his palms on the console between the two women. His face comes between them as he reaches forward to turn up the music on the radio.

The three sit in silence as Cameron drives the car, Chase in the back either twiddling his own thumbs or playing old-school Pong on his Android phone.

Cameron glances over at Thirteen, the girl staring aimlessly out her window. Sensing a spectator, she returns the glance and smiles softly as the car pulls into the hospital parking lot. As Cameron pulls the car into her reserved spot and begins to brake, the girl places her hand gently on Cameron's thigh, squeezing sensually.

"Thanks again for the ride."

Cameron nods, tries to speak. No words form. Instead she just smiles and places the vehicle in park. Before she has a chance to try and speak again, Thirteen is out of the car and hightailing it into the hospital, leaving Cameron alone with cheery Chase.

"Right, well that was awkward. Doesn't say much, does she? Guess House was right about her."

Cameron glares at him defensively, hands held tight on her hips. "And what's that supposed to mean?"

"Geez, sorry. I didn't realize the two of you were BFFs," Chase says, waving his hands in the air teasingly. "He said she's got a superiority complex of sorts. She doesn't play well with others."

Cameron shrugs, grabs her bag from the car and presses the lock key on her keychain. "She seems to play well with me just fine."


	11. Chapter 11

Leaving Chase – figuratively – in her dust, Cameron rushes toward the hospital doors, checking over her shoulder a time or two to see if Chase is hot on her trail.

Suddenly, she collides with a warm body and a familiar smell.

"Shit, sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going," Cameron says, sheepishly looking at Thirteen with a half-smoked cigarette between her fingers.

The girl smiles and laughs quietly. "Yeah, right. I think you meant to do that."

Cameron blushes, then grabs the cigarette from the girl's hand and takes a long drag from it. As she exhales, letting wisps of smoke trickle out from between her lips, she smiles.

"Rough morning?" Thirteen inquires, accepting the cigarette back from Dr. Cameron. She inhales one final puff before extinguishing it in one of the hospital's designated butt canisters.

Cameron winces. "You have no idea."

Thirteen sneaks her arm around Cameron's and guides the woman toward the hospital doors. "Chin up, sunshine. Let's turn that frown upside down."

Cameron obliges and follows Thirteen, checking over her shoulder once more to see Chase trailing far behind chatting to Dr. Foreman animatedly.

The two check in with Dr. House at his office. He instructs Cameron to show Dr. Hadley a number of academic videos that demonstrate the importance of good bedside manner and then quiz the intern on the content afterwards. After explaining to them how to get to a small media room on the hospital's eighth floor, House leaves them with a snide comment about his own bedside manner.

"You know, ever since I was a kid, I've never been able to watch a film without eating popcorn," Thirteen says, genuinely.

"It's 9AM. You seriously want popcorn?" Cameron responds.

Thirteen shrugs and smiles innocently. "I guess coffee and a muffin will have to suffice, huh?"

Cameron nods, smiling and the two step into the elevator in unison.

"So, about your two truths and a lie yesterday…" Cameron begins.

"Ahh yes. It's true. I was an exotic dancer. It wasn't glamourous work by any stretch of the truth but it was good exercise and prevented me from being homeless," Thirteen says matter-of-factly. Cameron laughs.

"I was actually more curious about your 6-year marriage. Your husband – what's his name?"

Thirteen winces, beginning to fidget with her hands.

"Or her name. Sorry. I just always assume same-sex relationships refer to spouses as their 'partner'," Cameron stutters.

"No, no, his name is Rafael. It's just the word husband that disagrees with me," Thirteen begins, but stops herself before continuing. "It's a long story. My parents arranged it when I was young and he won't sign divorce papers. The rest is complicated."

Cameron nods in understanding, leaning back against the glass elevator wall.

"You? What's the story with Aussie?"

Cameron laughs having never heard anyone refer to Chase as simply 'Aussie'.

"It's complicated too. It's not.. well... it wasn't. But now it is."

Thirteen nods. "Clear as mud."

Thirteen steps back and the elevator door opens, allowing Cameron to lead the way to the media room. Once inside, she makes herself comfortable on the vintage couch directly in front of the projector screen.

"This is… interesting. I feel like I'm in an episode of That 70s Show," Thirteen says, resting her soft-shoed feet on a low table.

Cameron sets up the video and joins Thirteen on the couch, sitting awkwardly on the solid arm instead of on the cushion.

"I don't have cooties, y'know?"

"Hmm?" Cameron says, getting up to dim the lights.

"You can sit beside me. I don't have cooties."

"Oh, okay. Thanks," Cameron says, sitting down hesitantly. She wiggles a little, trying to get comfortable. As she does so, Thirteen reaches her arm behind the couch, her fingertips carefully finding their way onto Cameron's shoulder. Cameron takes a deep breath in and a long exhale out.

"I guess I should be taking notes if you-" Thirteen begins to say but is halted mid-sentence by Cameron's lips colliding with her own. The elder doctor nearly climbs onto the intern's lap, her hands clasped tightly onto each of her cheeks. The kiss quickly becomes passionate, hands groping at one another's clothes and eager moans escaping at any pause.

After what seems like no time at all, yet nearly 10 minutes in measurable space, Cameron pulls back and returns to her seat on the couch cushion beside Thirteen. Her hair tussled and her scrubs twisted, the doctor stares wide-eyed at the ground. The film in the background continues to play but with no sound.

"I… well… wow," Thirteen mutters. "That was unexpected."

Cameron looks up at the girl and then quickly back down at the ground. "I'm sorry. That wasn't supposed to… that shouldn't have happened and it won't happen again, I promise."

Thirteen faces Dr. Cameron, placing a single long finger beneath her chin. She lifts the woman's flushed face to eye-level with her own. She leans forward and plants one soft, slow and sensual kiss on Cameron's lips, their eyes closed.

"Don't make promises you can't keep."


	12. Chapter 12

Cameron stares at the girl pensively, her expression very serious. "So what does this mean?" she asks, her voice wavering with fear and uncertainty.

Thirteen shrugs, taking one of Cameron's hands in her own. "What do you want it to mean?"

Cameron shrugs in response, leaning forward to kiss the girl. Thirteen smiles and slips her hands beneath the doctor's shirt, her fingertips wandering as they brush against her skin.

In mere moments they have undressed one another, Cameron stopping for a moment to lean back and admire the younger woman's picturesque and perfectly feminine figure. A strange sensation forms in her chest, her stomach and between her legs; all of this combined, feelings that even Chase had never given her.

Thirteen reaches out her hand, her palm nearly cupping one of Cameron's round breasts. The doctor recoils at first, hesitant to let her. Thirteen cautiously continues, placing the woman's hand on top of her own, allowing her to control each movement. Her hand slightly shaking, she guides both hands to her skin and exhales deeply, a subtle moan hidden beneath her breath.

With her free hand, Cameron runs her fingertips up Thirteen's side, starting at her hips and examining every contour on the way up until she halts just short of the girl's soft and perky breast. She stares at her own hand in awe, as if observing herself from out of body.

In no time at all, the two women begin exploring each other's bodies, each touch a thrilling new adventure. Internally, Cameron's confusion and hesitation continue to fill her mind. The experience seems so surreal that she nearly pinches herself to test the truth of it. But in the moment, she basks in the joy and pleasure Thirteen brings her and lets the younger girl ravish her body.

The two finally collapse onto one another, their breathing heavy, heart beats racing and skin wet with perspiration. They rest for a moment, gazing up at the ceiling and each wearing a glowing smile.

"We missed the entire movie. Now I'll definitely fail that test," Thirteen says, laughing, her arms wrapped around Cameron's waist. "Can I get a do-over?" she pleads.

Cameron smiles, her eyes heavy with euphoria. "No need. I'd say you passed with flying colours."

Upon hearing footsteps and voices outside the media room door, both women realize that the moment has past and giggle as they fumble back into their scrubs.

They head for the door to the hallway, Thirteen stopping short in front of Cameron. She turns around and faces the woman, gently squeezing her hand. She leans forward and places a soft kiss on the doctor's cheek and smiles. Cameron smiles in return, her cheeks aglow and flushed.

"Told you I'd turn that frown upside down."

Cameron nods, turning the doorknob. Once out in the hallway, back to reality, she realizes not only has her day been turned around – an immense shift in her entire life is impending.


	13. Chapter 13

Cameron and Thirteen report back to Dr. House's office where Cameron vouches for Thirteen's thorough knowledge of bedside manner.

"Impeccable. I underestimated you, Thirteen," Dr. House says, shaking the intern's hand.

The intern, straight-faced and serious, responds, "Thank you Dr. House but you really should be praising Dr. Cameron. She's an incredible mentor."

Cameron blushes.

Dr. House smiles smugly, placing an arm around each of the women. "Seems like the two of you have got some great chemistry. Dr. Cameron here is usually pretty threatened by other women on the job but I think you've cracked her," he says, nodding in Thirteen's direction.

The two women smile knowingly at one another.

The rest of the day goes by quickly, Cameron and Thirteen sharing several intimate glances in passing. As the day comes to a close, the two complete a daily report of their activities for Thirteen's record and head to the staff room to grab their jackets.

"Think I could get a lift home?" Thirteen asks. "What are your plans for the evening?"

Cameron smiles, passing Thirteen her jacket and purse. "Of course you can. I'll even let you ride shotgun again." She purposely ignores the second half of the inquiry and hopes Thirteen won't press her for an answer.

In silence, they walk out to the car. Chase and Dr. Foreman appear from behind a pillar and walk on either side of the two women, Chase beside Cameron and Foreman beside Thirteen.

"Babe, I'm sorry about this morning. Hadn't had my morning coffee and blew my head off at you," Chase says, slipping an arm around Cameron's waist and kissing him on the cheek. Still riding on cloud nine, Cameron accepts his apology but does not return his affection.

"Think I could get a lift, Al?" Foreman asks Dr. Cameron. She nods and presses the unlock button on her keyfob as the approach the parking lot. Thirteen opens the front passenger door; Chase stands behind her in disbelief that he's been put in the backseat of the car twice in one day.

Chase and Foreman chat loudly about sports and politics in the backseat while the girls in the front have a much calmer conversation about their day, leaving out details of their intimate tryst. "So you never answered my question. What are your plans for the evening?" Thirteen asks again. "If you're not busy, maybe we could grab a drink later."

Cameron clears her throat and turns to look at the intern. "We're going to Chase's parents' house for dinner. It's their anniversary so I agreed to cook."

The intern nods, looking slightly disappointed, but understanding of the complexity of the situation.

"I didn't tell you, babe?" Chase jumps in. "Mum and Dad decided to go down south for their anni. You're off the hook."

Thirteen's expression brightens, her eyes wide and hopeful.

"I'm taking your boy out for beer and wings. You girls should… drink martinis and gossip, or whatever it is you girls do together," Foreman pipes up.

Thirteen chuckles and Cameron shakes her head at his comment.

"I'll see you later?" Cameron says to Thirteen as the intern exits the car.

"Absolutely. Come by whenever."

"Great, then it's a date!" Chase says, waiting impatiently to regain possession of the passenger's seat.

Cameron watches Thirteen intently as the intern struts down the sidewalk before squealing off to drop off her passengers and rush back to see the female object of her affection.


	14. Chapter 14

After dropping off Chase and Foreman at a local watering hole for the evening, Cameron nearly speeds home to get changed. She stands in front of her closet for more than 15 minutes trying to decide on the perfect outfit, a dilemma she hasn't experienced since the first day of her freshman year.

She finally chooses a pair of tight-fitting jeans and a dressy tank-top, finished off with a pair of casual flats. _Don't try too hard, _she tells herself, smiling in the mirror before turning toward the front door. Before she exits, she catches a glimpse of a photo of her and Chase on vacation last fall in Cuba. She sighs, remembering a time when the man did make her truly happy, and realizes that she must start being honest with him and with herself.

She blares her favourite song on the radio as she drives to Thirteen's house, singing at the top of her lungs. When she arrives, she finds the young intern standing outside smoking a cigarette on the sidewalk. As the pulls up, she rolls down her window and smiles, waving.

"Getting some fresh air, I see?"

Thirteen nods, butting out her cigarette and climbing into Cameron's car. "Where to, boss lady?" she asks.

"You tell me," Cameron says, her insides awkwardly twisting, feeling nervous and red in the face.

"Your place it is then. I'm not much for loud bars or dance clubs. I prefer quiet… and intimacy."

Cameron swallows hard but shifts the car into drive and heads for the nearest liquor store. She feels as though she may need a drink or two to make it through the evening without turning into a basket case.

Thirteen holds the door open for the older woman as they enter her apartment building, a box of white wine and a case of locally brewed beer in her arms.

"You sure you don't want me to carry something?"

Cameron stubbornly shakes her head and gestures to her pocket. "Mind fishing out my keys?"

Thirteen smiles and reaches in the woman's back pocket, firmly cupping her ass cheek before retrieving the keys.

Once inside, Cameron stocks the fridge with drinks and cracks open two bottles of beer, handing one to Thirteen. "Cheers," she says, gently tapping her bottle against the intern's.

Cameron seats herself on the couch and Thirteen joins her, sitting dangerously close.

"Beer's good, huh?" Thirteen says, fidgeting with the paper label.

"Mhmm, yes, it is. Want me to put some music on?"

Thirteen nods but changes her mind and instead pounces on the woman, kissing her passionately. She stops for a moment to remove their nearly full bottles of beer from the equation and straddles Cameron, using her body to pin her to the couch.

Hands groping, lips colliding, pieces of clothing being torn off and tossed onto the floor, the two women compete for the upper hand. Without hesitation, Cameron places both hands on Thirteen's bra-covered breasts and forces the younger woman onto her back on the couch. She lays on top of her, their moist and bare stomachs brushing gently against one another.

Cameron stops for a moment, looking into the intern's dreamy blue eyes. "This intimate enough for you?"

Thirteen returns the intense eye contact, placing her hands on Cameron's hips to pull the woman's body closer to her own. "Getting there."


	15. Chapter 15

The two women become quickly caught up in the moment, their lips close together and their limbs intertwined. Thirteen begins to slide her hand beneath the soft material of Cameron's panties when the older woman suddenly stops her.

Thirteen looks at her, perplexed, her hand sliding slightly further. Cameron holds firmly onto the younger woman's wrist and sighs, standing up from the couch, and uncomfortable moisture between her thighs now very evident.

"What's wrong? Did I hurt you? If I did, I'm so-" Thirteen begins but Cameron lifts a finger to the girl's lips. She shakes her head, pointing behind the girl at a photo of she and Chase sitting on the fireplace mantle.

"I just can't. I'm sorry. He may be a royal douchebag sometimes, but I can't sneak around on him. It's just not who I am."

Thirteen nods and solemnly stands, gathering her things and redressing. She places a soft kiss on Cameron's cheek and exits the apartment without another word. Once outside, she leans hard against the apartment building's brick wall and sobs quietly. She hadn't intended to develop feelings for the doctor, nor did she expect to have her heart broken.

While Thirteen flags a cab, certain of the demise of any future passionate encounters with Dr. Cameron, the doctor plans her confession to Chase.

Cameron reasons out loud with herself, rehearsing her speech, knowing full well that the words will disappear as soon as Chase is in front of her. She glances again at the photo of the two of them. She remembers it was a happy time, sitting on the beach in Mexico with their arms intertwined as they each sipped on their respective piña coladas.

"It's not you, it's me…" Cameron says, her voice catching in her throat as she hears the deadbolt on the door unlocking.

Chase tries to quietly sneak in, closing the door gently behind him. He is startled when he turns around to find Cameron sitting in the dark on the couch, a half-empty glass of chardonnay in her hand.

"Hey," he says, catching his breath.

"Hey," Cameron responds.

"Thought you'd be asleep," he says, sitting on the chair across from her.

Cameron shakes her head and swallows hard.

"Listen, can we talk?" Chase says, standing, wringing his hands in discomfort.

Cameron nods, her stomach tight in a knot.

"Something's changed between us. Not sure I can put my finger on it but it's there, you know?"

Cameron nods, very able to put her finger on the change but opts to let Chase finish talking before stepping in.

"I think we should break up," he says, his voice calm and his expression unchanged. "Nothing personal, though. I mean, I love you. Really, I do. I'm just not sure this is working right now."

Cameron sighs deeply, partially relieved and also partially hurt and confused. She thought she was the only one in this relationship with doubts and now suddenly she feels just a bit betrayed.

"Sure, I understand. I love you too. And I think you're right."

The two sit in silence for a long period of time, staring at one another and then at the coffee table in front of them.

"I'll crash on the couch tonight, yeah? Then I'll figure out my own things tomorrow. Is that alright with you?" Chase asks, reaching out to take Cameron's hand in his. She lets him and nods, a single tear dripping down her cheek.

Without exchanging another word, the two stand and embrace tightly. Cameron kisses Chase softly on the cheek and wanders into the bedroom, alone. She throws herself onto the bed and sobs for a moment before unplugging her phone from its charger. She begins composing a message to Thirteen, her fingers trembling.

_Sorry about earlier. Can we talk tomorrow? I'll pick u up._

She shuts off the lights, pulls the sheets tightly around her and tries to close her eyes but remains wide awake.

_R u sure that's a good idea? Is everything ok?_

Cameron spends nearly 15 minutes pondering a response before finally typing.

_I can't stop thinking about you. I'll see you at 8:30._

Cameron lowers the volume on her phone but keeps it close by her in bed, wishing life were like Cinderella and her phone would miraculously turn into her beautiful intern. But alas, it remains an emotionless piece of technology. She closes her eyes again, knowing the only way to get to tomorrow is to get through tonight.


	16. Chapter 16

After a restless night's sleep, Cameron peels herself out of bed and jumps in the shower. She feels indifferent this morning. She is eager to see Thirteen while also unsure of what exactly will happen, and what her inner desires tell her.

She leaves the house early, not wanting to be late, and arrives outside of the intern's house nearly 20 minutes before the girl had expected her.

"You're early," Thirteen says, her arms crossed defensively over her chest. She stands in the doorway of the house, dressed but not yet wearing any shoes.

"Bad habit of mine. I like to be fashionably early. Can I come in?" Cameron asks, her hands tucked deep into the pockets of her scrubs.

Thirteen shrugs but agrees and invites the woman in. A toddler grabs onto her pant leg and she hears another child screaming from upstairs. Cameron looks at the young woman, confused.

"My brother's kids. His wife passed away last year so I moved in with him to help with rent and babysitting. Coffee?"

Cameron nods, in understanding and in response to the offer of sweet caffeine.

"So, where's Aussie-boy this morning?" Thirteen inquires, her tone of voice ruthless and teeming with jealousy.

"With Foreman. We broke up last night," she says, her lip quivering at first but a sudden confidence washes over her. A freedom that makes her realize despite the quickness of it all, Cameron is ready to move on.

Thirteen overpours her cup of coffee, spilling hot brown liquid on her bright white socks. "Shit! Wow, I'm sorry to hear that," she says, her voice now sarcastically dry.

"I was really hoping you'd give me another chance. I'm not sure why or how or what's going on, but the way I feel when I'm with you is unlike anything I've ever felt in my whole entire life," Cameron says, her eyes pleading and her arms outstretched.

Thirteen tries to clean the coffee stain from her sock to no avail but stops dead in her tracks to stand and look at the woman before her. She inhales deeply and exhales, blinking, her expression blank.

"I probably don't deserve another chance. But-" Cameron begins, her sentence halted by a hard kiss on the mouth.

Cameron grins, the younger woman's hands held tightly in her own. Thirteen smiles genuinely back at her.

"And House said you were a hard nut to crack," Thirteen says, chuckling.

"Shut up. Now get your shoes on and let's go."


End file.
